A housing-hood system may have a guided hood. A guided hood is placed on the housing with a guide mechanism and closes the housing. A guide mechanism may be, for example, a hood arm, which is permanently connected to the housing. When pivoting up, the hood can be placed very far away from the housing. The hood must be placed fittingly on the housing with the guide mechanism to close the housing correctly. In case of a guided motion of the hood, the hood also remains connected to the housing after pivoting up from the housing in a guided manner and can then be placed again in the housing with a guided motion. Based on the tolerances of the individual components of the guide mechanism, it is necessary to align the hood with the housing before putting the housing-hood system into operation. The connection of the hood to the housing forms a mechanical coupling, which shall compensate positional tolerances and oblique positions.
It is known in this connection that housing-hood systems can be provided which have no possibilities of adjustment and are permanently assembled with one another. The drawback of these devices is the high cost of manufacturing the individual components, because these components must be manufactured with very high precision, so that the manufacture is complicated and expensive because of high tolerance requirements and there are high reject rates in case of deviations from the tolerances.
It is further known that adjusting screw connections, for example, an adjustable height of the housing contact surface, can be provided on individual components of the housing-hood system. The drawback of this is the complicated adjustment during the final assembly. This is, furthermore, very time-consuming and may possibly comprise an expensive adjusting mechanism, adjusting devices or measuring technique.
Further, ball head systems are known, in which the hood is aligned with the housing and connected to the housing by means of a ball head system. These systems have the drawback that very strong clamping forces are necessary for fixing the head system and only rotational degrees of freedom are adjustable.
A housing-hood system in the form of a thermotherapy device is known from DE 10 2012 006 204 A1. The hood is connected to the housing via a hood arm. The hood can be adjusted via a clamp connection, which extends around a bolt of the hood arm with clamps. It was found that only a limited alignment of the hood, namely, only a rotational degree of freedom and a translatory degree of freedom, are possible with this device, and that strong clamping forces are necessary.